Unexpected
by Hell-of-Fire
Summary: [COMPLETE] KateTony A small cause has sorta a large effect.


**Autor:** Hellfire/Hell-of-Fire  
**e-Mail:** Hellfire1980atweb.de  
**Titel**: Unexpected  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Kate/Tony  
**Spoiler:** keine/none  
**Inhalt/Summary:** A small cause has a large effect.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** NCIS und die damit verbundenen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS./ NCIS and its characters are property of Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures and CBS. I don't own any of them, and I don't make money with this, it's all just for fun!  
**A/N:** This is my first english fanfiction ever, so please be patient!  
Thanks to Gibbsgirl for doing the beta-work, I'm so glad you took the time!  
If anybody would like to do some beta-work for me in the future, please email me! I'm urgently looking for a native english beta-reader, as english is not my first language. Thanks in advance!  
Ok, on with the story...

* * *

**Unexpected**

It was a rough day. Kate had twisted her ankle at the crime scene and Gibbs had ordered Tony to drive her home. _What could be worse?_

"I can walk to my apartment by myself, Tony!" she protested as Tony took her arm to help her with the stairs.

"You heard the boss, just doing my job!" Tony smirked. He was definitly enjoying this way too much. "Besides..."

Tony was cut off by Kate's glare. Damn, she could scare him sometimes, but on the other hand... she was so sexy when she was angry with him...

As they reached her apartment they were so deep in an argument that neither one was aware that they stormed in together. Just as Tony stopped mid-sentence and glanced around, Kate stopped as well and stared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" she exclaimed.

"That's a really nice place" Tony said, ignoring her outburst. "That's so... not you." He mused and looked around once more. She had lots of cool stuff. He was impressed. One picture right above her sofa caught his eye. A black and white mega size photo of a female belly, extremely flat, sexy and aesthetic, with red rose petals strewn all over.

"Whoa! Why didn't you ever tell me you were into girls!" Tony was torn between Kate and the picture. He couldn't help it, but somehow this belly seamed to look familiar. She just rolled her eyes.

"Tony, that's art! That doesn't mean anything you'd like it to mean!" she couldn't help but roll her eyes again. _This man could be such a child!_ "Thanks for helping me up here, time to go now" she said coldly as she hobbled over to where Tony was standing, to grab his arm and escort him out.

A loud "Ouch!" startled Tony out off his thoughts and he reached out to catch Kate just in time to prevent her from crashing into the floor face down. He swivelled her around in his armes during the process, his arms firm around her waist, holding her tight, starring right into her eyes just inches away from his own. He could feel her warm heavy breath tickle on his skin. Fear evident in her eyes as he noticed a sparkle of something else, darkening them a couple of shades.

He couldn't help it, if he didn't risk it now, he would never get another chance. He felt his eyes flashing with desire as he leant down, closing the distance between their lips slowly. He was just a hairbreath from caressing her beautiful red lips with is own as she cleared her throat and looked away embarrassed.

Tony froze. _This was not supposed to happen!_ Either he shouldn't have started this, or it should have worked, but not this! Panic showed in his eyes before he masked his features with a smug grin and helpt Kate to her feet.

She kept her back to him, debating internaly what to do, as she spun around to face a puzzled DiNozzo. Fire in her eyes.

"Rules first!" she spat out.

Tony felt totally deranged, what the hell was she talking about! He just stared blankly into her big brown eyes.

She just stood there... smirking... at him. _This couldn't be good._

"You ever wanna this to happen? Rules first!" she explained.

But Tony still felt muzzy. _She couldn't consider it a real possibility, could she?_ This was Kate... and him._ She was joking, right? But she didn't look like she was joking, she really didn't._ He shook his head. "Rules." He stated, still not sure what to make of the situation.

"Ah, now you got it." Kate teased still smirking. "Rule #1: Never ever talk to a single soul about this – what ever _this_ will be – not even to your priest – not that I think you have one, but you could use one..." Kate trailed off tilting her head a bit lost in thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah! Stop that shit!" Tony exclaimed a little harsh. "Got it!" he assured her quickly as she looked up into his eyes, smiling. "Any more rules!" He got restless like a child on christmas eve.

"Sure." Kate stated innocently. Blinking seductively. Trying hard to supress her smirk.

Tony glared at her, eyes wide, full of expectation. But she just smiled smugly. "C'm on! Gimme your damn rules!" he begged excited.

Kate gave a little laugh, then got deadly serious. "Rule #2: This – what ever _this_ will be – will never ever happen again."

Tony froze once again. _She was serious about that. _"Got it." He agreed reluctantly. _Was that a glimpse of disapointment in her eyes?_

Kate smiled brightly. _Guess not._ She closed the distance between the two of them, slow, teasing, came to a stop right in front of him, smiling sweetly, drowning in his eyes.

"Anything else I need to know?" he whispered husky. _Where did that come from?_

Kate leant in. Brushing her fingertips over his arms and chest. Her rosy cheek pressed against his, lips caressing the heated flesh. "In fact... there is one thing..." she breathed.

Tony embraced her tightly, feeling her heat radiating, getting dizzy of excitement.

"My safe word..." Kate's voice was low, husky. Tony's eyes got wide.

She smirked and breathed into his ear "is _Gibbs_."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whoaaa - Noooo!" Tony hit the ground hard. Glancing around. _Bad dream, bad bad dream, everything's all right now_

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork, shaking his head. "DiNozzo!" was all it took to get Tony back in his chair, sulking. Gibbs just smirked satisfied at Tony's horrified expression and went back to work.

Kate exited the elevator, hobbling to her desk. As she sat down, she got a quick glance at Tony and couldn't supress a bright smile. "Bad dream, DiNozzo?" He glared at her, shock and panic in his eyes. She couldn't help it, this just made her day.

* * *

Ok, if you liked my story please review, if you didn't like it, please review as well and tell me why. If you want a sequel... just tell me, I'm planning one if there is someone who likes this part. ;) 


End file.
